


a thing about contrition

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dipped their muzzle down to the ground, pulling in another lungful of air, mouth open to taste.  <i>stranger in our territory,</i> the wolf growled.  They threw back their head and howled, a brazen challenge, hearing it echo through the bare tree branches.  <i>ours ours ours</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thing about contrition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ro_mm_ck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/gifts).



> Written for cee_m's birthday, because she is awesome. Seriously.
> 
> Helpful betas by dark_siren and Andeincascade. Title from _House of Wolves_ by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> Slight mention of hunting and eating animals. Werewolves. Go figure.

Ray froze, and his wolf snarled. 

He dipped their muzzle down to the ground, pulling in another lungful of air, mouth open to taste. _stranger in our territory,_ the wolf growled. They threw back their head and howled, a brazen challenge, hearing it echo through the bare tree branches. _ours ours ours_. 

The night swallowed the sound.

It was October and winter was here and the Moon was full and there was an interloper in their woods. The wolf raised their hackles and their blood ran hot, itching for a fight.

Ray sneezed and shook their head, following the scent as it paralleled a deer run, backtracking it to a spot not far from the road. They circled the area, smelling oil and metal and machine. Whoever it was, they were long gone; the heat from their car was almost imperceptible.

The wolf wasn't satisfied, wanting flesh and fur between their teeth, and the stink of submission. Ray tried to mollify the wolf by scent marking the area, and when that didn't work, they chased down a rabbit, zig-zagging between trees, tasting the bright pounding of its heart.

The crunch of bones settled the wolf down, grumbling a little.

Ray let the wolf run, chill fingers of air ruffling their fur, until the Moon set.

* * *

Ray was still feeling out of sorts and his wolf continued to worry at the idea of a stranger on their land, so when it got dark and the Moon rose, he went out to the forest and let the wolf slip free. They patrolled the borders of their territory, pacing along the invisible lines that delineate theirs from not-theirs, marking the spots where the weather had worn away their scent.

At the far edge of their land, they caught the foreign scent again and the wolf growled, lip curled. They yipped and yowled their anger to the night sky; warning the strange wolf _away, get away, get away, this is ours_.

There was another wolf-voice answering their challenge, _come and get me_ , and Ray couldn't hold the wolf back as they ran north, toward the spot by the road. The stink of the other wolf got stronger and Ray had a moment to worry before a fast blur leapt out of the shadows, shoulder striking them hard and bowling them over.

Ray and his wolf snarled as they rolled back onto their feet. In the darkness, there were two eyes glowing gold and a long, lean body. Ray held his wolf back, circling warily. The other wolf smelled so powerful, an alpha scent that made Ray want to roll over and show belly. _no, never, never_ , his wolf whimpered. _we are alpha_.

There was a wolfy laugh and white teeth gleaming in the Moonlight. 

They were big, Ray and his wolf, deep-chested and big-boned, 150 pounds of muscle and teeth. But the new wolf was fast and nimble, snapping at Ray's heels and nipping at his nose, opening up a wide gash on his neck. Ray could feel the trickle of blood, hot and sticky, and his wolf whimpered.

The alpha snarled mockingly at them and they struggled against him, fighting against the natural urge to give way. Ray and his wolf were loners, had never submitted to anyone, and they didn't plan on rolling over for this stranger who came into their territory like he belonged here. The idea just made them more determined to win.

But it wasn't enough; the alpha was strong, uncannily so and in the end, they found themselves on their side, sharp teeth digging into their neck, a warning rumbling through the air.

 _submit_ , the stranger demanded. Ray pushed hard against the alpha's power, trying to shift out of wolf form, but couldn't. It was like his wolf was being pinned down by an invisible force, making the change impossible. He whined deep in their throat, wanting his human shape, to use his human words to explain. _submit_ , the alpha said again, and Ray did, while his wolf cringed.

Ray and his wolf rolled over onto their belly and crawled forward, deferential. The alpha licked their face, swiping his warm tongue across the bite on their neck, soft and soothing. Ray's wolf settled down and Ray couldn't help but follow, leaning against the alpha and drowsing, content and cared for.

* * *

The setting Moon woke Ray and his wolf, and they were alone. The scent of the alpha was strong but fading and it made them feel lonely and abandoned. They howled, but there was no answer.

* * *

Ray stayed in the next night, even though the wolf pawed at the edges of their human shape, wanting to run in the forest, burn off the anger at the alpha, who'd left them. _alone, so alone_ , he whined, and Ray couldn't help but agree. He let the wolf out, but they just curled on the bed, covering their nose with their tail and trying to forget how good it felt to be part of a pack again.

* * *

A few nights later, Ray had had enough of their sulking and went out to see a show, something loud and raucous and punky, somewhere they could push and shove and sweat. It was just what they needed, made them feel more normal. After the show, Ray looked up at the sliver of the Moon and thought about a run through the woods.

His wolf grinned in agreement and as he started to get into his car, he caught a familiar scent that made all of the hair on his body stand up. The alpha, and he was near, too near. Ray turned and there was a man, tall and angular, pale in the hint of Moonlight. He was dark haired and wore glasses, and somehow the power poured off of him, electric and bright. 

The wolf inside thought about snarling and fighting, but Ray couldn't move, was frozen as the alpha approached, confident. He walked right into Ray's space, pressed him back against the cool metal of his car and kissed Ray.

This kiss was possessive, owning Ray, claiming him and his wolf growled uneasily. It felt like coming home, and Ray fought against it.

"Stop it," the alpha whispered against his mouth. "You're mine." 

The words brushed roughly against his nerves, making him shiver. "Okay," Ray said unsteadily, locking his knees to stay upright.

The alpha pulled back and smiled at him. "Mikey Way," he said.

"Ray Toro."

"Pleased to meet you, Ray Toro," he said, nuzzling at Ray's neck before biting, hard. Ray shuddered. "I'm going to take you home now and we're going to let our wolves out to play for a while, and then I'm going to strip you naked and fuck you until you scream. You okay with that?"

"Yes, please," Ray said, and Mikey grinned at him, wolfish.

-fin-


End file.
